Azumanga Daioh Episode Infinity 2
by OtakuDanny
Summary: The sequel of the Azumanga Daioh creepypasta, Azumanga Daioh: Episode Infinity. This time, The demonic Yomi returns and plans to get revenge on the creator of Azumanga Daioh! Rated M for Violence.


Azumanga Daioh: Episode Infinity 2: The Death of Kiyohiko

"The sequel of the Azumanga Daioh creepypasta, Azumanga Daioh: Episode Infinity."

By Danny Emory

After the creator of Azumanga Daioh, Kiyohiko Azuma left the studio, He was in America, having a cup of coffee in Starbucks. He was so calm at first, but starting to have a haunted memories about the demonic Azumanga Daioh episode.

He felt a little scared and guilty for killing the Azumanga Daioh series. He thought, "Did I really killed the Azumanga Daioh girls by cancelling the series? Did I do something wrong?" He kinda let it go and finished his coffee. Then he went home.

When he got home, He sat down and watch TV. He was relaxing after his retirement. But when he was watching TV, He heard a voice coming from the TV. He thinks that the TV is having issues. So he turned the TV off and went on his computer.

He was looking up his emails when he got an email from someone. It says: "From EIY." He looked at the email and the message said, "I hope you have fun, But this is your last chance to get out of America!" The creator was shocked. It might been someone who is insulting him.

When he got off the computer, He looked at some of his old drawings of characters in his own series. Then he found a black folder covered in blood stains. It saids: "Azumanga Daioh: Episode Infinity." The creator jumped and found the folder of Episode Infinity.

When he tooks out the folder and opened it, He can see artworks of the Dead Azumanga girls from Episode Infinity. He kept looking at them until...until he found a demonic picture of Yomi. The creator jumped again and looked at this picture. Then he started to hear voices again. The same voices from the TV. Then he looked at his email again. It turned out that "EIY" was actually "Episode Infinity Yomi."

The creator was scared and decided to put the black folder back. He started thinking about Episode Infinity. He said in his thought, "What does Yomi want from me? Did I do something wrong again? Did I abandon my studio job and went to America to no time sake?" He got confused and went to bed.

The creator was in bed, but having a hard time, falling asleep. He realized that Episode Infinity Yomi is now after him if he doesn't leave. He got scared, but then fell asleep. When he was asleep, He had a scary dream. A dream about the demonic Azumanga Daioh episode. He was looking at the Azumanga Daioh girls' corpses. He looked at them until he ran into Yomi, who is looking at him with the angry face. Yomi said, "Tomorrow...I'm gonna kill you!" Then the creator woke up, shocked. He now realized that he has to get out of America before Yomi kills him.

The next morning, He packed up his bags and decided to go back to Japan. But before he goes to Japan, He looked at the black folder one more time. The pictures were the same until...there was one picture left. He took out the picture and there what he saw...was the corpse of Kiyohiko Azuma and right next to him was Episode Infinity Yomi with a knife, covered in blood. Then, The picture of a demonic Yomi started looking at him and said the the same voice from the TV again. He finally said, "Today...YOU DIE!" Then the demonic Yomi jumped out of the picture and grabbed the creator but it shoulders. Then, She started stabbing him with the knife until the creator is finally dead.

The demonic Yomi said, "Finally! My revenge was complete! You are dead now, Kiyohiko! Don't you ever...cancel Azumanga Daioh. EVER!" Then the demonic Yomi disappeared and the apartment manager went inside and saw the corpse of Kiyohiko Azuma.

The police came and the manager told the police about somebody killed the creator of Azumanga Daioh. The police looked everywhere, But no one was there. The police left and then one final message was called in the apartment. It was from Episode Infinity Yomi. She said, "The creator is no more. Which means, No more Yotsubato!, No more Wallaby, No more Magical Play...No nothing!" She laughed.

THE END

-Danny Emory

07/16/13


End file.
